Naughty Little Secret x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Set in episode 2 of Asylum ... Monsignor Howard and Sister Jude do some connecting x


She straightened her hair and composed herself enough to walk through the corridors back to her room unnoticed. She shut the door behind her and sank onto her bed. Only once she was sure that no one had followed her did she allow herself to cry. She dropped everything on the floor, shook off her robe, and sat back down on the bed covered only by her red under dress. She brought her hands up to her face and let her tears run through her fingers.

She had told no one of that night, of the young girl she had hit, the fact that she hadn't even got out of the car. No on knew it had been her that had crashed into the young girl and then left her. The fact that this young man knew so much about her life before Briarcliff worried her, no scared her. She didn't want anyone to know. She couldn't let anyone know. When the tears finally stopped she cleaned her face and walked over to her desk and settled herself on her chair staring at the door. She knew that anyone could walk through the door opposite her but to be truthful she was beyond caring. She was supposed to be with the parents of that poor boy but she couldn't face them. She had no idea how much of her sordid past Doctor Threadson and Monsignor Howard had heard but for all she knew they had heard it all.

She wanted the strength to get up, dress herself again and put on a brave face but all she felt capable of was crying and cursing alcohol. She had no idea how much time had passed when the Monsignor finally walked into her room. She didn't even look up from the spot on the floor that she had been staring at. He shut the door quietly behind him and turned to look at her, surprised to see her lounging at her desk with her hair ruffled around her face and clothed only in her red under dress. He merely looked at her for a while, waiting for her to react to his presence in the room. He waited for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only about 5 minutes before he moved further in the room. She finally looked up as the floorboards under his feet creaked as he moved slowly across the room.

She didn't say anything just looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. He, not wanting to see any more tears fall from her eyes, didn't say anything, just carried on moving until he was stood looking down at her. He ran a hand along her cheek brushing aside the hair that had settled there. She looked up at him, a single tear running down her cheek.

"No one has to know what was said between the two of you" he whispered crouching down in front of her. She closed her eyes and leant into his hand. She flashed back to the meal they shared after young Mr Walker had arrived and the connection they had shared. She thought of the moment when he had taken her hand in his and the zing that had gone through her body. She knew deep down inside of her that due to the years between them and the fact that they were members of the cloth there could never be a relationship between them but some part of her longed for it, for something, some sort of physical connection.

She placed her hand on top of his, holding it against her cheek. He placed his other hand on her other cheek and drew her face towards his. By this point Sister Jude had gone off into her own little world. A world of dreams and fantasy's. She felt him tip her face and press his lips against hers. She pushed forward until there was no space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to absorb some sort of warmth from his heated body. Once she realised how cold she had really got, did she let herself shiver against the Monsignor's body. He pulled back from the kiss, just enough to look down at her but not enough to pull out of her embrace. He had felt the shiver and he saw that she hiding the fact that she was cold from him. He pulled her up and led her away from the desk and towards her narrow bed.

Only then did she realise what was going on. She pulled back and hesitated, her hand slipping from his. He turned to look at and saw the turmoil in her eyes. He smiled and took hold of her hand again and pulled her gently towards him. She went willingly but there was still some worry etched onto her face.

"Do not worry Sister, may I call you Judy, God was never against sexual union between two people" he said quietly drawing her closer to him. She said nothing, just watched him as he pulled her into his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"There is so much wisdom in your eyes, in your soul, Judy, so much to be shared with others" he whispered as he ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back until he reached her ass, which he then used to pull her even closer. She willed herself to relax, thinking about how long she had wanted this, how much she had wanted this. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, giving him easy access to her neck which he attacked with his mouth.

He worked his way lower, down her collar bone and across the top of her chest, stopping just above the lace of her red under dress. She moaned and arched her back as he licked a path back up her chest and neck before he slowly pulled off the thin straps that were holding up the dress. He watched as it slipped slowly down her body revealing an inch of pale, firm flesh with each drop. She looked at him as the red lacy material finally hit the floor. She lifted her hands and slowly removed his clothing. Once the last item of clothing had hit the floor they both fell on to the bed. The caress's were meaningful and quick. Soon they were lost in each other.

Sister Mary was one of the few people who would not be beaten with a cane for just walking in, so she did just that. When confronted with an empty desk she went to leave when she heard the noises. She turned to find the two of them oblivious to her presence. There was a lot of moaning and grunting for a pair who belonged to the church, Sister Mary thought to herself with a giggle. She thought back to when Ms Winters had threatened to tell Sister Jude about her night time visits to the asylum grounds. She had been so worried but now, well now she wasn't worried at all.

"It looks like we all have our own naughty little secrets after all" she whispered.


End file.
